


Everything's Gonna Be Okay

by houseofbees



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aunt May is the mother i wish i had, Coming Out, Fluff, Trans Male Character, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofbees/pseuds/houseofbees
Summary: "Aunt May," Peter began, forcing down the anxiety rushing through his chest."I have something to tell you."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Everything's Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> me? projecting my coming out onto peter? in the exact manner i wish it'd gone? it's more likely than you'd think

"Aunt May," Peter began, shuffling into the kitchen. May turned off the faucet, turning to him with a look of concern blooming over her face. A spike of anxiety rushed through Peter's chest and he clenched his fists.

"Yes, honey? Is everything okay?"

Peter tried not to burst into tears right then and there, feeling his body start to shake with the anticipation. A million thoughts ran through his mind-- most of them screaming at him to get the _hell_ out of there while he still could, and a few telling him to just get it over with already.

 _What if she doesn't accept me? What if I end up homeless and on the street with nobody to turn to? What if she hates me? God, what if nothing changes and I'm stuck like_ this _for who knows how long?  
_ Cold, yet comforting, hands landed on his shoulders and he blinked away tears blurring his vision. Aunt May ran her fingers through his hair and worry spread across her face. Peter choked back a sob and curled in on himself, crossing his arms.

"Theresa, what's wrong?"  
  
Peter clenched his fists even tighter, cringing at his deadname. He felt his breath speed up and his heartbeat pound in his chest. _It's okay, it's okay, she doesn't know better, it's okay._

Swallowing back his thoughts-- his tears, his worries, his anxieties, the situations he's spent years agonizing over-- and taking a deep breath, he looked Aunt May in the eyes and let his entire soul spill out.

"I'm transgender."

A beat of silence. So heavy and crushing Peter could've broken down right then and there.

"Oh." Aunt May broke into a smile. "I'm glad you told me. What do you want me to call you?"  
  
Euphoria bloomed in Peter's chest and he sobbed and tackled May into a tight hug. Warm, hot tears poured out his eyes and a wide smile accompanied them.

"You're not mad! You're not mad? Not angry? At all?"

"Why would I be? You're my _nephew--_ unless you're non-binary, but either way? You're my child, too, and I'd never let bigotry get in the way of supporting you."  
  
Peter cried into her shoulder, letting the joy and euphoria rush through his veins and send his heart soaring. May rubbed his back, holding him tightly.

"How long have you known?"  
  
Peter sniffled. "Four years."  
  
"Four years," May echoed. "I'm sorry I never noticed."  
  
"No-- I should've-- I'm sorry for not telling you."  
  
May patted his back. Peter pulled away, wiping the tears from his face. "Please don't apologize, uhm, what do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Peter," he said, letting the weight of four years of sneaking around and hiding and stressing fall off his shoulders.

"Don't apologize, Peter." May rubbed his shoulder. "Just let us move forward. Do you have a binder? I can get you one if you--"  
  
"Harry gave me one," Peter interjected. "He knows... he knew since before I did, actually."

"I'm glad he's supportive."  
  
Peter exhaled. "Yeah. I am too."  
  
May looked at him, giving a comforting and motherly smile.

"Well, would my _nephew_ like some wheatcakes?"  
  
Peter closed his eyes, sending a message to his past self. _Everything's gonna be okay._

"Of course."


End file.
